Talk:Character Variations
Adding more "Physical Attributes" (Admins please read): I noticed missing "Physical Attributes" info on Cassie Cage, Ferra & Torr, Scorpion and Kung Lao's variations sections. I don't know all the changes the variations do, but I will post what I know. Could an admin add this info on the Variations page? 'Cassie Cage:' Hollywood: Cassie wears sunglasses. Brawler: Her fists glows green. Spec Ops: Cassie wears a mic thingy that she can talk into (forgot what it's called). 'Scorpion:' Ninjitsu: Adds two swords on his back. Hellfire: Arms smolder with embers. Inferno: Adds an orange skull to his belt. 'Kung Lao:' Buzzsaw: Adds razors on his hat. Tempest: This variation makes the edges of the hat glow blue. Hat Trick: The dragon design in Kung Lao's tunic glows blue. 'Ferra & Torr:' Ruthless: I believe this variation makes Torr's cloth mask turn white instead of red. Vicious: I'm not sure... Lackey: Torr doesn't have Ferra on his back. Gamer68 (talk) 22:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) 'Jason:' Slasher: Holds a machete. Unstoppable: Wears a chain around his neck Relentless: Wears a black mask pm58790: Save_Us.PM (talk) 14:18, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Could the page protection be removed since it was apparently protected during the pre-release hype? Would be nice so that we don't need admins to add or edit small things. And Jason's stuff is still missing, they're listed above --Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven (talk) 23:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Corrections Raiden's third variation has been renamed "Master of Storms". It is no longer "Storm Lord". [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 03:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) You are right. (Replied to bring more attention to this) 04:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Nimble variation adds a snake on reptile's belt. And kung lao's Tempest and Hat Trick variations appearance are wrong (~~Master~~) Physichal Atributtes corrections: - Reptile Nimble: a snake in his belt - Kung Lao Tempest: blade of his hat is blue - Kung Lao Hat Trick: symbols glows blue - Kano Cutthroat: blue glow on equipment Cassie's "Brawler" visual cue has been updated from a green glow around the hands to wearing yellow gloves. Kimarous (talk) 07:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Kung Lao Variation Trivia That Could be Added (ADMINS PLEASE READ) One of his variations is called "Hat Trick". Well, I was playing MK9 the other day, and I noticed that one of his fatalities in the game is also called "Hat Trick". Could a trivia section be added on to the page? And could that be under trivia? 05:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Kitana & Reptile's variations. Are Kitana's & Reptile's variations going to be added or what? Razor Boyz (talk) 07:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) You have to wait though, you know? User:Koldoom42 (talk) 07:23, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh, patience. It's a great thing. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| '''Born into flame!']] 11:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I've been waiting long enough. The variations were seen in MKX developer vids, and I say somebody should put in their descriptions already. Razor Boyz (talk) 15:18, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Deal with it, we'll add it when we can. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 15:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Why don't you add it yourself then? 18:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The page is currently locked for administrators only to prevent a cluster of edits on the page. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 18:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) you do realize we have lives outside of this wiki, yes? it'll be added when we get around to it which will be soon, so don't make a big deal out of it. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:49, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Reptile variation is Deceptive, not Deceotive Also, Nimble variation adds a snake in his belt Scorpion's Variations I know this really isn't a big thing to most people, but if you have the time could you change his "Ninjitsu" variation to Ninjutsu. Thanks in advance. Done, thanks for letting us know. 01:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Johnny Variations Johnny variations revealed. A- list: can charge special attacks Fisticuffs: adds a pair of fisticuffs that adds more damage Stunt Double: can create a clone that mimetizes Johnny moves Shinnok's variations (Please admins enter his data) Impostor: 'Let's him copy a move from the opponent, like Sub-zero's Ice Ball./''The gems in his belt and shoulder pads glow red (yellow when a move is copied). 'Bone Shaper: '''Let's him use a bone scythe to attack in mid-to-close range./''The stick from which he summons the scythe can be seen in his waist. 'Necromancer: '''Gains the ability to summon giant skeleton hands and feet to attack in long range./''The flesh from his arms disappear, revealing the bone underneath. Seriously, why hasn't Shinnok's variations been added yet? Goro's are already listed. DLKMK1989 (talk) 20:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) A little patience wouldn't kill, would it? We'd only gotten the information regarding it, roughly today. And because we're also constantly patrolling the place of spoilers, it's not exactly a priority, and one of our administrators is already working on adding it in. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| '''The Forgotten Sinner]] 20:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :And now it's added. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 20:58, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. And it wasn't that I was being impatient, I was just confused as to why Shinnok's variations weren't listed, even though Liu Kang's and Erron Black's were when they all three were revealed at the same time. And even Goro's were listed and his were revealed even later. I already knew the variations for Shinnok, so I didn't really mind that they weren't up. I was just bringing it to light again in case it was forgotten about. My apologies. DLKMK1989 (talk) 18:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) COVERT Ops, not "Convert Ops" Sonya's variation is incorrectly spelled "Convert Ops". It should be "Covert Op". -- MisterRandom2 (talk) 19:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Jason is not listed on here. Someone should add Jason on here. Please Add Tanya Variations Please It Needs To Update So It Shows Her Variations. They've been added. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 14:45, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Need an update for Kombat Pack 2 characters This hasn't been updated in quite a while. I figure this may be a bit intrusive, but where is the infobox from where info can be added/edited? Kaihedgie (talk) 04:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh, by the by, here are the descriptions (for at least Alien and Triborg) Triborg *'Sektor (LK-9T9)': Gains Sektor's Specials and Abilities - Assumes Sektor's red color scheme and helmet. LEDs are blue *'Cyrax (LK-4D4)': Gains Cyrax's Specials and Abilities - Assumes Cyrax's yellow color scheme and helmet. LEDs are green *'Smoke (LK-7T2)': Gains Smoke's Specials and Abilities - Assumes Smoke's grayish-black color scheme and thick vapors are emitted from his body. LEDs are red. *'Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-52O)' (Variationless): Gains Cyber Sub-Zero's Specials and Abilities. - Assumes Cyber Sub-Zero's cyan color scheme and icy mist emits from his body. LEDs are bright blue. Alien *'Acidic': Gains Acidic Spit - Brain is visible in the cranium and tail secretes a bright green corrosive agent *'Tarkatan': Gains Tarkatan arm blades and specials - Cranium becomes segmented *'Konjurer': Gains Egg Lay and minion summons - Cranium gains a crest similar to the Queen In regard to the Alien's descriptions, I recall watching an interview/podcast with NRS where they said the Acidic varient was basen on the Drone caste (hence the smooth cranium and acid-blood attacks), the Takartan varient was based on the Warrior caste (hence the ridged cranium), and the Konjurer was based on the Praetorian caste. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:22, August 3, 2016 (UTC) http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharacterVariations there you go --Dirtbag[[User talk:Dirtbag Daryl| Daryl]] 20:50, August 3, 2016 (UTC)